Hailey
by potterwriter
Summary: Snape Brings his 4 year- old daughter to Hogwarts. Rating my go down!!!
1. Rating stuff like that

Hailey By: PotterWriter  
  
Summary: Snape Brings his 4 year- old daughter to Hogwarts.  
  
Rating: PG13 to be safe!  
  
Reviews are always welcome! Good or bad! 


	2. Chapter 1 Hailey

Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY!  
  
Dedication: Mrs. Rowling this is for you!  
  
  
  
"Albus? May I speak with you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
"Ok let me start at the beginning." Snape said. Then he went on explaining that he got drunk one night and the next thing he knew that he got a woman pregnant. The women couldn't care for the baby anymore.  
  
"Can I bring her here? I don't want to leave her at an orphanage."  
  
"Yes you may, Severus. It might perk up the other teachers."  
  
The next morning Severus went to get his daughter.  
  
"Listen up! I have some morning announcements to make! People to have Potions first to forth period will have a free period. Pf. Snape is away on business." Dumbledore told the students.  
  
Just after lunch started, Severus Snape walked in the Great Hall with a little four-year-old holding his hand. He sat down with the little girl on his lap. She was smiling and giggling even though she looked afraid when she first walked in. Just before lunch was over, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"The little girl Pf. Snape has on his lap is his daughter, Hailey." Dumbledore explained. You could hear a lot of gasps.  
  
"I beg you to be nice to Hailey because she is only four. Thank you off you go!"  
  
Snape walked to his room with Hailey at his heels.  
  
"Here is your room sweetie." Snape told his daughter. He had spent all night working on it.  
  
"WOW!! This is cool, Daddy!" Hailey exclaimed. Snape was surprised that was the first time she had called him daddy. The room was purple and blue, her favorite colors. Snape had charmed them so when her favorite color changed it would to.  
  
The next day Hailey awoke early. It was Saturday.  
  
"Wake up, Daddy! You said you show me around Hoggywarts!!" said jumping on her father's bed.  
  
"I'm up! You know breakfast doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Snape warned his daughter.  
  
"Then you can show me around for half an hour then we can eat breakfast!" Hailey replied.  
  
"You had a while to think about this huh?"  
  
"Yep!!!"  
  
"Go get dressed. I'll be ready in five minutes."  
  
Hailey and her father had met all the ghosts.  
  
"Hello, Hailey, everyone's talking about you." Sir Nick said to her.  
  
"I have a question for you, Sir Nick."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How can you be nearly headless?"  
  
He showed her. When they were walking away, Hailey said, "I wished I never asked."  
  
"Can we eat know?" asked Hailey about fifteen minutes later.  
  
When they entered the great hall, everyone stared at Hailey. When they reached the head table, Hailey said," Daddy, I don't like them. They keep staring at me!"  
  
On Monday, Hailey went to class with her father.  
  
"Hailey, please be quiet when you with me in a class. OK?"  
  
"OK Daddy!"  
  
"Know I have some crayons, paper and you have your own little desk in the corner over there."  
  
Just as he finished the fifth year students of Gryffendors and Slytherins walked in. Among the Slytherins was his favorite student Draco Malfoy. Among the Gryffendors his least favorite student, Harry Potter. (We all know why!()  
  
"Hello class. I think you all know about my daughter Hailey?"  
  
In reply he got nods and mumbled yeses.  
  
"Well know today we will be working on truth potions." Then he droned on for an hour.  
  
After class, Hailey went to talk to her father.  
  
"Daddy, why don't you make this place a bit more organized and fun?"  
  
"I like it this way."  
  
"Your students don't."  
  
"Want to go to lunch?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Ok! I think that was a long chapter! Almost three whole pages! Ok I would love R/R!!!!! It would be so cool! 


	3. Chapter 2 Untold Family

Notes: Some people are telling me Hailey isn't acting her age. Well I know a four year old that acts like Hailey. Hailey is based on her.  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Listen to this! This story is new and it got it 7 reviews and my other story that has been up for about a week and a half has 8!  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During lunch, Hailey sat with the Slytherins. Snape wanted to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hailey's mother, it's Petunia Dursley." He almost sobbed  
  
"You should tell Harry." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I don't know what to do! What? Have him stay after class and tell him?"  
  
"If you see fit sure." Dumbledore replied softly.  
  
During Hailey's bath time Severus noticed a bruise and a few scars on her back. He just decided to leave her alone. After Hailey's bath, Severus confronted her.  
  
"Honey I have to tell you something. You have one cousin and a brother. Sadly your mother and your brother are muggles. Your cousin is a wizard. He is Harry Potter."  
  
"I know I had a wizard for a cousin, but Harry Potter! Wow!" Hailey exclaimed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Vernon told me that I had a stupid freak for a cousin. When summer came, they sent me to Aunt Marge's. I always wondered why."  
  
"So you never saw Harry?"  
  
"Never. Maybe when I was little but I don't remember him."  
  
"Do you want to meet him?"  
  
"OK."  
  
During the next potions class Snape decided to do it.  
  
"Potter, see me after class." Snape snapped at Harry.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, I did. Harry, did your Aunt ever have another child beside Dudley?"  
  
"Yes, but see aborted it. Why?"  
  
"She didn't. The child is behind me." Snape stepped aside to reveal Hailey coloring.  
  
"What? How can that be? I never saw her!"  
  
"She stayed at your Aunt Marge's in the summer. And during the school year she stayed at your Aunt's house."  
  
"So you're saying that I have another cousin?"  
  
"Yes. You're dismissed."  
  
Harry walked out confused. 'So Hailey is my cousin? This so confusing. Should I tell Ron and Hermione? Yeah I think I will but later.'  
  
After dinner Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That's cool. Isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So what are going to do about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to get to know Hailey better." Harry replied.  
  
"You know that this weekend is a Hogsmead trip. You can ask Snape if you can take Hailey." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'll ask him on Friday.  
  
On Friday Harry stayed after in potions.  
  
"Er. Professor, Can I take Hailey to Hogsmead tomorrow?"  
  
Snape thought about it and was about to say no when Hailey gave him her puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. As long as she's back in an hour. Got it?"  
  
"Ok, sir."  
  
On Saturday morning Hermione and Ron went ahead to Hogsmead while Harry went to Snape's office.  
  
"Hailey, I'm here. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup!! Come on lets go!" She said pulling on Harry's robes.  
  
Hailey talked all the way to Hogsmead.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked Hailey.  
  
"How about.. Zonkos!?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked down the lane to Zonkos. Harry let Hailey buy three joke items. Hailey took a box dung bomb, 2 fake wands (Fred and Georges work) and a box of ton- tongue toffee.  
  
"Do not show your dad that stuff. Or I'll get expelled."  
  
"Ok" Hailey replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I mean it. Where next?"  
  
"Three Broomsticks!"  
  
"Two Butter Beers please."  
  
They sat at a table with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah!!! We went to Zonkos and I got theses!!" She held out the dung bombs, the ton tongue toffees and the fake wands.  
  
"Hey! Aren't those Fred and Georges inventions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup. Fred and George got a place somewhere where they make um." Ron Replied  
  
Harry looked at his watch; he had 10 minutes left. He and Hailey rush out of Hogsmead and into the school. They walked to Snape's office. Only two minutes left. Snape strode into the room.  
  
"Did you have a good time honey?" He asked Hailey  
  
"Ahuh!"  
  
"You got back on time Harry. Good."  
  
Harry walked out into the hallway and into the Great Hall.  
  
He, Hermione, and Ron went to bed early.  
  
I know that this chapter has a weird ending, but I have to work on my other story!! Sorry!  
  
-PotterWriter 


	4. The Marking

Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers!!! I was away from AOL all weekend so I'm a bit late in writing this chapter.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape and his daughter Hailey were sleeping when Snape got a very painful felling in his left arm. He ran to Hogsmead. He apparated (I know I spelt it wrong someone please tell me how to spell it!)to the Riddle house.  
  
"Know my, Death Eaters; I have been informed that some of you have children. Know tell me if you have children. " Voldemort said after all of them arrived.  
  
"I do, My Lord, and so does Severus." Lucius Malfoy piped up. Snape shot him I'm- going-to-kill-you glance.  
  
"How old, Severus? Boy?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Four soon to be five and she's a girl." Severus answered bitterly. Luckily Voldemort didn't catch that.  
  
"Ah. You should bring her to next meeting alone with the older ones." Voldemort stated.  
  
When the death eaters meeting was over, Severus went straight to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, what am I going to do? She will be the only girl among them, and the youngest I might add."  
  
"What do think he wants with her?"  
  
"Probably to mark her. He thinks he can disrupt all generations."  
  
"You should tell her about this. I don't think she'll like being told that she's going to get ice cream when she's seeing Voldemort."  
  
After the conversation with Dumbledore, Snape went to pick up his daughter at Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hailey, come on I have something to tell you." Snape said softly.  
  
"Ok! Bye Hagrid!"  
  
"See you!" "Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this but you know I'm a spy for Dumbledore right?"  
  
"A Huh."  
  
"Well Voldemort wants our children to join the Death Eaters."  
  
"Will I be a spy like you?"  
  
"Yes, but don't breath a word of it to anyone else. I can't lose you."  
  
"Ok. When do I start?"  
  
"On Friday."  
  
When Friday came Severus was so worried that Hailey might do something wrong in front of Voldemort and he might punish her.  
  
"Hailey you ready?" Snape asked his daughter. They were in Hogsmead. He grabbed Hailey's hand then he apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Ah. All of you are here with your children I hope." Voldemort said.  
  
In reply he got murmured yeses.  
  
"Snape where is your daughter?"  
  
Hailey was hiding behind her father's cloak. She had never seen so many tall people at once.  
  
"Right behind me, My Lord." He stepped aside to show a small four year old girl.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Voldemort asked  
  
"A l-l-little."  
  
"Well you shouldn't be." Turning away from Hailey he said," I'm going to mark them tonight!"  
  
"My lord, she is only four! I don't think she can handle the pain!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"I have thought of that, Severus. She will be allowed to hold your hand."  
  
Voldemort called each child one by one to him. Finally he got to  
  
"Snape!"  
  
Severus and Hailey walked in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Hold out your left arm my child." Voldemort said. He rolled up her sleeve and pulled out his wand. He tapped Hailey's arm with it and mumbled an incantation. Hailey felt so much pain she wanted to scream but her father clamped his hand over her mouth. When the marking was over Hailey was almost crying. When they went home, Snape put a potion on Hailey's arm to relieve the pain.  
  
Every now and then Hailey would rub her left arm. Sometimes one or two students would notice and ask her what was wrong. She always remembered her father's words '"Yes, but don't breath a word of it to anyone else."' And she would say nothing was wrong. When Harry asked what was wrong she whispered "I'll tell you later. OK?"  
  
"Fine" He replied.  
  
When Hailey and Harry were alone, she said" Harry look", she said as she was pulling up her sleeve on her left arm to show a faint mark where the Dark Mark is on her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm a spy" she said quickly.  
  
"Ok"  
  
That night Harry couldn't sleep. What if Hailey or Snape had to do something for Voldemort that involved him? What would happen if there secret was exposed? Would Voldemort kill all of them?  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. Little Metting With Voldemort

Chapter 4  
  
Ever since Hailey told Harry that see was a death eater he was a little more scared then he would other wise be. While Harry was pondering what might happen to Snape, Hailey, and him, in the other part of the country, Lord Voldemort was planning some hideous things.  
  
"That girl will make my plans to get Harry Potter a lot easier, Wormtail."  
  
"How is that, Lord?" Wormtail asked  
  
"It is very easy to get attached to a young child. I will use the girl to lure Potter to me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The girl will spend the Christmas Holidays with me. I'm sure Severus won't mind. I might have the Malfoy boy here as well."  
  
When the weekend was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing.  
  
"Who do you think the new professor will be?" Hermione asked as they were walking into the room.  
  
"I hope it's some-"was Harry could get in before they heard a cheery person call out  
  
"Welcome class!!!!!!! How good is it to be back!!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stunned it was Professor Rumeus Lupin!!!!!!  
  
"This year you will learn about how recognize a werewolf. You will also learn how to recognize a vampire and when your friend is turned into one, how to cure them."  
  
"I think this year is going to be the best ever!!!!" Ron whispered to Harry who relayed it to Hermione.  
  
Time flew by and soon it was a week before Christmas Holidays.  
  
Around midnight on December 15, Severus Snape got a very painful feeling in his left forearm. He avaperated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Severus, I want to talk to you." Hissed the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Was all Snape could reply "Its about your daughter Hailey. I want her to spend the Christmas Holidays with me."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"The child will be brought to me on the 18 of this month. She will spend most of the Holidays with me. Which she won't be returned until the 29."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
When the 18th came Hailey was standing by the fireplace with her trunk.  
  
"Peter, her trunk is coming first!!!!!!!" Snape said into the fire.  
  
With that the trunk was put into the fireplace and floo powder and Snape said,"The Riddle House!" and the trunk was gone.  
  
"Your turn, sweetie, I'll be with you in a moment or so."  
  
"Okay" Hailey replied. With that she was gone.  
  
Snape then avaperated to the Riddle house.  
  
"Hello, My Lord."  
  
"Hello, Severus." Turning to Hailey he said," Hello, My dear."  
  
  
  
"My Lord, I'll be here Christmas day."  
  
"Yes, Yes. Now despise!!!!!"  
  
A/N: I know that was a short chapter but I really wanted to get something up on both my stories!!!.  
  
COMING SOON  
  
A story from the very beginning. Harry has a twin sister Lily. They were both raised by the Dursleys. 


End file.
